lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kat Hastings
| background = white | font = times new roman | color1 = cornsilk | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = cornsilk | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Tumblr inline mixwceGfYh1qz4rgp.png | width = 270 | name = Katherine Giselle Vivienne Hastings | age = 18 | gender = Female | education = BHS graduate Incoming freshman to Desmond | birthday = February 21, 1996 | address = 1/B Benson Street, Barfield | occupation = N/A | relationships = Dmitri Young (boyfriend; 10/31/13) | housemates = Reed Hastings | personality = Kat can be a very mean girl at times. But, her cynicism and harsh personality is caused by a lot of deep-rooted issues she has. She can be really sweet and nice to those she loves, but is typically really rude to strangers. She's really antisocial and tends to stick to the people she really knows and loves. It takes a lot to defrost her initially icy exterior. | appearance = Kat has a very chic sense of style. She usually wears an oversized sweater, with ripped jeans and boots, topped off with her trademark circle sunglasses. She likes wearing really loud tank tops and high-wasted shorts during the summer. She rarely wears tennis shoes as she's always wearing boots, flip-flops, and heels. Kat is shorter than most of her friends, standing at only 5'1". She always wears her dark brunette hair down and she doesn't wear too much makeup. | family = She has an abnormal family situation. *Her mother and her bonded and cherished one another all throughout Kat's life. They had an almost sisterly love for each other and they had a really intense bond. When her mother died when she was 15, she took it really hard and it's still affecting her today. *Her father spoiled her and she loved him dearly. They always had fun together and they had a real true love for each other. She always preferred him to her mother. However, when her mother died, he up abandoned her and left her with her brother Reed. She hasn't seen him since, and this shaped the way she is today in a multitude of ways, even though she would never admit that. *Her brother, Reed, and her never really got to know each other. Since she was born 9 years after he was, they never got to bond and have fun with him the way she did with her parents during her childhood and early-adolescence before the family split apart. When she was left with him, he and her still never used the circumstances as a way to bond, and that hurts her. | friends = Her circle of friends are the only people that keep her sane, in a sense. *Dmitri Young is Kat's longterm boyfriend. They've been dating since October of 2013, after 2 months of bonding while initially arguing and disliking each other. They tend to separate themselves from the world and shut everyone else out when they're together. He's actually the first boy that Kat can openly admit to loving and trusting. *Prue Gilligan was Kat's best friend. They had a really close-knit relationship and they spent a lot of time together since they met when they were younger. When Prue went off the deep end, Kat was the only person who didn't end up turning against her. She misses her, but she's glad that she's gone. *Alexis Gilligan and Kat's relationship is very mother-daughter like. Kat has admitted to having maternal and protective instincts when it comes to her. She always is working to make sure she's happy and comfortable because she hates seeing her go through bad things. *Nadia Rey and Kat are friends. They tend to bond and get on well, but they don't really talk as much as Kat would like. They were originally going to room for college, but that changed. They're still good friends and they have good moments together. *Rosalie King is the one who Kat has started spending more time with since Prue left. They tend to joke around and kid and have much less serious moments together. They have great chemistry and like spending time together. | history = Kat was born in Barfield on February 21, 1996 to her two parents and a then 9-year old brother. She grew up really spoiled and cared for and she constantly had her parents attention and affection as she grew into a teenager. She met Prue, Kat, Nadia, and Rosalie really early on in her life and they all stuck around throughout her life. At 15, her mother died from a cancer that had progressed too far to be treated. A week later, her father left her in the church alone after her mother's funeral with her brother who was taking a break from the military to attend the service. This caused her to adopt high levels of mistrust and hatred for most people after this event. She went through the motions of high school like this with her friends up until the summer before her senior year when she met Dmitri. He tried to get her to open up and get to trust others, and he succeeded to an extent. She started dating him after 2 months of being friends with him, and they've gone through their final year of high school together. Now, Kat's is attending Desmond, is still friends with her main circle, is still with Dmitri, and is much happier with her life and the way it's going. | trivia = *Kat loves reading classic books and poetry in her spare time. *She has a high interest in fashion. *She hates being around too many people, and she usually finds herself alone because of this. *She doesn't listen to too much music from this generation. She leans more towards music from the 70s, 80s, & 90s. *She likes ballet dancing and that's a hobby of hers. | note = Kat has such a complex personality and intense history and I simply love using her. She's very different and I enjoy it a lot. I also love the way different aspects of her personality is shown in the way she interacts with her friends and strangers. She's simply a gem and I just love her a lot. | fc = Vanessa Hudgens | user = TheCoreyyDarnell}}